haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Carice
Thousands of people live in Carice (Haitian Creole: Karis), a remote town located in the Vallières Arrondissement in Nord-Est, Haiti. According to statistics, the town has about 12,000 residents. , Haiti]] About ]] Carice, one of the thirteen communes of the Northeast Department, was elevated to the rank of commune in 1950. She has two communal sections. The Municipality of Carice is an interior municipality, its dominant relief is the plain and its climate is cool. Its inhabitants bear the name of Caricien/ne. The population of the municipality of Carice was estimated at 11 871 inhabitants in 1998. In 2015, the population of this municipality reached approximately 13 000 inhabitants. For an area of 114.86 km2, its density was 103 inhabitants / km2. Geography The municipalities of Carice and Mont-Organisé have a similar configuration. They form a more or less homogeneous unit dominated by plateau areas. The areas covered in these communes have allowed several types of environment to be distinguished. We can mention: The lagoons. These are areas of lowlands that are supplied with water by springs. This environment is found in both Carice and Mont-Organisé. Rainfed rice dominates this environment; however, cane can also be found. A plateau area. It is a vast area of great discovery with the exception of coffee-based agroforestry pockets. Red soils of the ferralitic type are encountered. This environment is found in the sections of Bois-Gammelle and Rose-Bonite in Carice and Savanette in Mont-Organisé. The cultivation of coffee is in net regression. Where it is practiced, it is associated with banana under cover of fruit and forest trees. On the whole, bean, yam, cassava and maize are widely grown. A wet mountain area. This environment has good productive potential because of the relatively high rainfall. Ferralitic red soils are observed in this environment. An agroforestry system based on coffee exists at this level, but its extension is limited. The coffee has very low density, is associated with banana under cover of fruit trees and forest. Open spaces include cassava, beans, yams and sweet potatoes. Neighborhoods Demography Economy Economically and financially, the municipality of Carice is very poorly endowed. There are no banks, hotels, or gas stations. Carice is a rural area without as many sources of livelihood as in cities and industrialized towns. This is why people rely on agriculture for their main livelihood. Farmers in the town mostly harvest mangoes, bananas and coffee, which are considered the main and most popular products in the area. Enviornment Though agriculture is the main source of livelihood in the town, deforestation is still common. As a matter of fact, deforestation affected the soil quality in the town. Despite this, however, the production of crops remains and continues to support people's livelihood. Climate Deforestation is not the only problem that the town faces when it comes to agriculture. Floods also provide a challenge to farmers. It is classified among the humid mountains and wetlands. The climate in Carice ranges from tropical hot to wet. Annual rainfall is usually in the range of 1,500 to 2,000 mm (Haiti average: 1,353mm ''(53in)). Significant variations in rainfall have been observed in recent years with a decrease in rainfall levels from north to south. The rainy periods are from '''September' to December and from April to June. During rainy season, floods occur in parts of the town, affecting crops production. The drought periods are from January to March and from July to August. The town of Mont-Organisé is part of the wet plateau that it forms with Carice. The average temperature of the municipality varies from 15 to 30ºC (59 to 86F) and can go down to 12ºC (50F) in December. Hydrography The municipalities of Mont-Organisé and Carice are relatively rich in water. Because of their topography, they are drained by streams and temporary gullies that reinforce downstream of other rivers in the region. At Mont-Organisé, we identify about 4 rivers that have a torrential profile upstream. These are the Rivière Marigaguère, the Rivière Ténèbre, the Rivière Clérisse and Balon. The main rivers of Carice are: the Rivière Ténèbre, Rivière Maricote and Rivière Carice. The conformation of the landscape associated with the topography facilitates the formation of a large number of small lagoons distributed throughout the communal area. These lagoons are valued with rice production. Soils The Carice plateau is dominated by metamorphic formations and quartz diorites with varying degrees of evolution. The soils of the town are mainly clay and loam. Like Mont-Organisé, Carice has red soils in different places. Infrastructure Transportation , Haiti]] Aside from crop production woes, floods also affect the transportation in the area. Roads become impassable during floods and river banks are damaged. Because of this, residents often walk and use donkeys to go around the town. When it comes to air travel, people in Carice have to go to Port-au-Prince or Cap-Haïtien International Airport for a flight. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the Municipality of Carice. A kindergarten, 2 public primary schools, private and two of congregational type have been inventoried in the Commune. In addition, at secondary level, there are two secondary schools (one public and one private). Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the Municipality of Carice. Two clinics were inventoried with a medical staff of three auxiliaries, a certified matron and a laboratory technician. Utilities and Communication The municipality of Carice has three rivers, 24 springs and 17 lagoons. In addition, public fountains equipped with seven taps and one pump were inventoried in the commune. At the time of the inventory, the municipality of Carice was not electrified, there was no telephone.The postal office exists only in the city. The Municipality of Carice has no radio station, newspaper / magazine or television station. Security With regard to the administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune has one police station, a court of peace and a registry office. Culture Religion In the field of religion, about ten churches (chapels and temples included) have been inventoried in the Municipality of Carice. Organizations Two Political Parties are represented in the Municipality of Carice. Seven grassroots organizations, two farmer groups and one women's group have also been identified. Leisure As for Leisure, the municipality of Carice has no library, museum, or movie theater. The parish hall serves as a theater room. Football (soccer) and volley ball, despite the lack of appropriate terrain are the sports practiced in the municipality. There is a field for football, but, it is in poor condition. There are also eleven gaguères and a public square in the town. ]] ]] Neighborhoods car515a.jpg car515b.jpg car515c.jpg|The people in Carice are always happy that people come to visit them, share a little time with them. Some go up to give thanks for coming to see them. car515d.jpg car515e.jpg|Happy family; Carice, Haiti car515f.jpg|Carice Square car515g.jpg|Town center; Carice Square car515h.jpg car515j.jpg|The recent renovation of the roads allows a regular circulation: development of the trade, delivery of cement, access to schools for the students car515k.jpg|Eradicated by the Americans in the 80s, this is the big return of the pig. car515l.jpg|Passage through the Carice market, but in this picture, there are not many people References Bienvenue a Carice http://blog.ladcc.org/bienvenue-a-carice/ Michael Vedrine Category:Vallières Arrondissement Category:Nord-Est, Haiti